


Drabble #19 – “They always make shower sex sound so appealing, but honestly, this is getting dangerous.”

by you_make_me_wander



Series: Birthday drabbles [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_make_me_wander/pseuds/you_make_me_wander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although bickering while having sex is just Stiles and Lydia’s every day, today it’s out of the ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #19 – “They always make shower sex sound so appealing, but honestly, this is getting dangerous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year, everyone. Here’s the first drabble of 2016.
> 
> For those of you who may want to join my birthday list this year, make sure to check out the new rules before asking for a drabble since I’ll be following them strictly. To find out all about the rules and perks of being on my list, message me :)
> 
> Much like Drabble #8, this drabble is a chapter for one of my fics and I’ll just come out and say that both these drabbles are for Everlasting love (obviously, this chapter happens before the one feature in Drabble #8).
> 
> Enjoy!

“They always make shower sex sound so appealing, but honestly, this is getting dangerous,” Stiles mumbles right after one of his feet slips on the wet floor of his shower for the third time since they hopped in a few minutes ago, resulting in Stiles slipping out of Lydia to maintain their balance. _Again_.

And they we’re just getting it on.

Lydia sighs reflexively. “You’re gonna get us both killed,” she lets out when he puts her down, afraid of hurting her without meaning to if they are to give it another try.

“I’m sorry. But it’s not my fault, you make my knees go weak,” he tells her, slightly amused with the situation and glad that they didn’t end up falling this time.

“Or shower sex just isn’t for us,” she replies annoyed but giving in to a chuckle nonetheless. Lydia presses herself against her boyfriend, his arms wrapping around her frame effortlessly. It’s their fourth try at shower sex and they have never been able to finish for some reason, mostly because of gravity and Stiles coordination (or lack thereof), today maybe because he’s still a little sleepy. Lydia could never tell.

“I honestly think it’s a sign from the devil,” he murmurs against her hair, letting his hands wander down to her waist and pushing Lydia against one of the walls of his shower, bending down to kiss her neck. “Telling us that we really should go to class and all…”

Lydia waves a hand dismissively. “Eh, we can take the devil.”

Stiles lets out a laugh. “Lets just… Finish showering, alright?” He doesn’t need to see her pout to regret his own words. “I really don’t want to try this again if one or both of us is gonna end up with a broken neck.”

Lydia kisses him chastely. “Okay, you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right,” he laughs wriggling his eyebrows.

She rolls her eyes. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Lydia blames on him the fact that they take twenty minutes longer than usual to get out of the shower.

xxxxxxxxxx

It still feels new, Lydia thinks, that she gets to see Stiles first thing in the morning sometimes, so happy and just genuinely _him_ right after he wakes up, even if it’s been almost two months since they started dating. There’s an innocence to him in the morning that Lydia just can’t get enough of.

She comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body to find Stiles absently checking his phone leaning against his desk, a towel wrapped round his waist low enough that Lydia can see his navel, his half-erection still very much there.

His features are the most beautiful thing when his eyes land on her, and Lydia wouldn’t trade this for anything.

“Why aren’t you getting ready?” she asks with a purse of her lips, feigning ignorance.

“I’m guessing for the same reason you were in the bathroom for ten minutes after I left you and you’re still naked underneath that towel,” he murmurs, ditching his phone and making his way towards Lydia, a smirk on his lips. “We can miss first period,” he suggests.

“We shouldn’t,” she replies, knowing that it’s more than decided that they’re not leaving his bedroom anytime soon. It was more than obvious since the second they woke up this morning. She reaches for his towel and pulls Stiles fully against her.

“I’m gonna take a chance here and say that you don’t really care,” he muses, kissing her temple, then her cheek.

Lydia lets his towel fall, her hands feeling up his torso as she places light kisses along his collarbone. “I really don’t.”

Stiles chuckles against her neck, his hands slowly moving up her flanks. “So…”

“So…” she repeats, entwining her fingers behind his neck to pull him down, murmuring against his lips. “Maybe we should-”

“Finish what we started?” he completes for her, his hands reaching for the knot on her towel, undoing it with a mug smile on his lips. “I knew you were smart,” he mocks.

Lydia shuts him up with a searing kiss, feeling her towel being tugged down before Stiles’ hands are on her waist. “I _am_.”

“Then I’m sure you know,” he whispers against her jaw, kissing up to her ear, “that if you were already turned on, we should totally take care of that.”

 “You’re always _so_ concerned about me, Stiles,” she laughs. “And technically, I wasn’t the only one.” She pecks his lips. “And we were already halfway through so…” Lydia backs him up to his bed. “Try not to interrupt it next time,” she jokes, licking her lips.

“Well, would you rather we die in there?” he asks, sitting on the edge of his mattress and crawling backwards to the middle of the bed, reveling on the beauty of a naked Lydia Martin before him.

Lydia doesn’t hesitate in straddling him, putting on a thinking face. “Why am I dating you again?”

“Because I’m irresistible,” he replies quickly, his mouth closing around one of her nipples.

Her eyes flutter closed when Stiles sucks on it. “What you are is _dramatic_ ,” she brings herself to say, grinding down on him and earning something between a moan and a grunt.

“Funny. I’m not hearing you complaining”, he murmurs when he gathers his bearings, one of his hands moving lower and lower to where their bodies are aching for more, his thumb gently starting to work her up and noticing how wet she still is.

“I will, if you don’t do more than that soon,” she quips, sucking a bruise on his collarbone when Stiles starts rubbing with a little more pressure in response.

“You’re always so bossy,” he mumbles, sighing when one of Lydia’s hands wanders down his body to start stroking him. “Why am _I_ dating you?”

The words escape her before Lydia can stop herself. “ _Because you love me_.”

It shouldn’t be such a big deal. It’s not like they don’t know it because they do; they just haven’t said it out loud yet. Still, Both Stiles and Lydia freeze, cheeks turning pinker as seconds pass them by.

Lydia stutters. “I… I mean…”

Stiles decides it’s better not to make it awkward. It doesn’t change anything between them and it’s not a lie, they both know it, so… “ _I do_ ,” he murmurs with a smile. “But that doesn’t mean you’re not a pain in my ass sometimes. I’m allowed to complain.”

Lydia smiles back, leaning in despite not being ready to say the words back just yet. Stiles doesn’t seem bothered by it, locking his lips with hers slowly, tentatively. It’s a new kiss they’re sharing, they can tell.

And they want more of it.

“Where were we?” he asks, and even though his heart his stammering in his chest - Lydia’s is too, and even if he can’t hear it, he can see her labored breathing -, Stiles is determined not to make a big deal out of it.

Lydia is thankful for that. “I believe you were complaining about having a right to complain, so…” Lydia inhales sharply when his lips find her breasts again. “Just…” She lets out a shaky breath, mirroring Stiles and starting moving her hands again. “Just you being you.”

“Aren’t you glad you’re dating me?” he asks cheekily, kissing her again and softly biting on her bottom lip before pulling away. “I mean, you’d be missing all of this,” Stiles tells her, gesturing to himself before grabbing her ass and pulling his girlfriend a little closer to him.

“But I wouldn’t be missing first period, now would I?” she replies promptly, pecking his lips. “You’re a bad influence on me.”

“I need those classes more than you do. _You_ are a bad influence on _me_.”

Lydia looks down at his growing erection pointedly, raising an eyebrow. “I can tell.”

“I hate you,” he mumbles, kissing her again with more passion this time, slipping one of his fingers inside of her.

Lydia moans lowly against his lips, a little louder when he adds a second finger not long after and he starts working her up excruciatingly slowly, but nevertheless tenderly. “ _I can tell_ ,” she repeats somewhat breathlessly, stroking him more firmly as he becomes harder by the second.

“If you don’t stop being so smug, Lydia, I might have to let you go to school after all.”

Lydia stops moving and glares at him.

The last time they bickered while having sex (bickered a little bit too much, that is, since they almost always bicker), Stiles ended up stopping altogether just to prove his point because he’s a stubborn ass.

(A stubborn ass that she loves, of course, and that has an ass that she’s rather fond of too, but that’s not the point here.)

Granted, the make-up sex was otherworldly, but Lydia rather not go through being denied sex ever again.

(Because he’s good.

He’s really, _really_ good.)

“Stiles, if we’re not having sex _and_ actually finishing very, very soon, I’m gonna kill you.”

Despite what everyone might think, Stiles does not have a death wish. His lips brush hers, eyes boring into hers like fire. “I’m ready whenever you are, Lyds.”

It’s all that she needs to grab his shoulders and sink down onto him, her grip tightening when he has filled her completely, nails digging into his skin as soft sighs escape them both.

She’ll never get used to how good it feels when he’s inside of her, so the obscene moan that she lets out is more than justified.

“Now, was that so hard?” she asks defiantly when she feels like she can breathe again, keeping the banter because it’s ingrained in them by now and it doesn’t make this any less exciting, probably never will.

“I’m pretty sure that your moan means that _I_ am,” he jokes, his lips kissing along her collarbone and up her neck.

Lydia slaps his arm playfully before lifting herself up a little and sinking down onto him again, starting rhythmic movements. “I hate you.”

“Obviously,” Stiles retorts, his hands grabbing her hips as she rides him.

“I really do,” she murmurs, but it feels like something else.

Something _more_.

Stiles stares at her for a moment with nothing but adoration in his eyes, one of his hands  brushing the hair out of her face before he whispers back “ _I know_ ” and they both know what it means.

When their lips meet and they start moving together, everything feels better.

xxxxxxxxxx

“I do love you,” Lydia lets out, licking her lips nervously. “You know that, right?”

It’s but a whisper, and if Stiles was dozing off after their third round in a row, he’s wide awake now. He looks down at Lydia, a halo of strawberry blonde hair splayed across his chest as they rest, cuddling on his bed.

“I just…” she continues, looking up at him with apprehension on her features, her bare soul exposed to him in her eyes. “I was just never the best at expressing my feelings.”

Stiles’ lips quirk up into a small but reassuring smile. “I know,” he whispers back. “And _I know_.”

Her cheeks redden. “Sometimes I’m afraid that I don’t express it enough. Or the right way, anyway.”

Stiles tilts her chin up when Lydia is about to look away in embarrassment. “I never needed you to say it.”

“Why?” she voices her doubt, her tone coming out more breathless than she was expecting.

“It’s in the way you look at me,” he replies honestly. “Or the way you touch me, the way we bicker back and forth and hold each other after that, even when we’re mad.” Stiles pauses, holding her more firmly against him. “And you never needed me to tell you that I love you for you to know that. It’s the same thing for me.”

Lydia purses her lips, cupping his cheek. “But it’s still nice to hear it.”

“I love you,” Stiles lets out without hesitation, and it comes as natural to him as breathing.

“And I love you,” Lydia says back, relieved to find out the exact same thing.

Moments pass them by as they just stare at each other, comforted to know that they’re in the arms of someone they love so much.

When Stiles speaks again, Lydia knows what’s coming as soon as she denotes his frisky tone. “Soooo…” Lydia licks her lips in anticipation, however tired she feels. “Since we lost most of our morning already, what do you say we skip school for the rest of the day and just stay in?”

She places a kiss on his chest. “Do you think you can handle it?” she asks teasingly, a playful smile on her lips.

Stiles raises an eyebrow. “Do you?”

Bickering ensues.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
